Reviens moi
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Il est là dans cette chambre à se ressasser tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour en arriver à cette situation.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un texte sans prétention. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. J'ai relu au mieux mais n'ayant plus de bêta je fais avec les moyens du bords ! De même pour la mise en page, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais j'espère que ça ira !

 **Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient tout est à **Shinobu Ohtaka** , je n'écris que pour le plaisir.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Et qui sait peut-être qu'on se retrouvera en bas !

* * *

 _« Je te déteste »_

La phrase avait claqué dans l'air.

Elle était passée à côté de lui les joues barbouillées de larmes. Il ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir de la raison de leur dispute. Il avait encore merdé comme d'habitude.

Sans doute étais-ce sa faute si elle se trouvait en ce moment même allongée sur ce lit. Déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas repris connaissance. Pas que l'absence de ses jérémiades le gêne mais il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer sans personne pour lui taper sur le système.

* * *

 _« Regarde Judal, la couronne de fleur qu'Alibaba vient de m'offrir !  
_ – _C'est pas comme ça qu'il va devenir un prétendant digne de ce nom s'il fait mumuse comme une fillette !  
_ – _Arrête, c'est mon ami alors ne sois pas méchant. »_

Devant le regard plus que menaçant du magicien, elle avait rajouté un timide _« s'il te plaît »_.

Il se rappelait encore parfaitement de la colère qui l'avait saisi. Pourquoi s'extasier sur de stupides fleurs qui seraient déjà fanées demain. Mais plus que tout, c'est le sourire qui était apparu sur son visage à l'énonciation du nom du blond qui l'avait foutu en rogne.

Si sur le coup il n'avait pas compris la raison, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se cacher la vérité. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que la situation devienne si critique pour qu'il accepte enfin de voir la réalité en face ? Il ne pouvait plus nier ses sentiments !

* * *

« _Kougyoku ! Hey Kougyoku fais pas l'idiote !_ »

Il l'avait aperçu de loin à terre complètement inerte. Elle ne répondait pas à ses appels incessants ! Au début, il s'était dit qu'elle devait être simplement allongée dans l'herbe mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. C'est à peine s'il voyait sa poitrine se lever sous l'effet de sa respiration.

Pris d'une angoisse sourde qui lui serrait les entrailles, il s'était précipité vers elle. Oubliant même qu'il pouvait se téléporter directement vers elle grâce à ses pouvoirs, il accéléra la cadence désorienté par cette frayeur qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Arrivant vers elle le souffle court, il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Elle était là sous ses yeux pâle et inerte. Il n'osait pas approcher de peur d'aggraver encore plus la situation. C'était complètement stupide mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Réalisant que personne ne viendrait l'aider et que sa survie dépendait probablement de sa seule réaction, il avança la main vers elle. L'effleurant à peine, elle était froide sous ses doigts toute chaleur semblait avoir quitté son corps.

Enfin son cerveau sembla se remettre en marche et il réduit la faible distance entre eux. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il s'apprêtait à la soulever quand l'une de ses mains rencontra un liquide visqueux. Baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient rouges.

Affolé, il se mit à chercher une blessure qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant. Une petite flaque de sang s'était formée près de la tête de Kougyoku. La princesse avait donc dû se prendre un coup à l'arrière du crâne ce qui expliquait sûrement son inconscience.

 _« Eh merde … »_

Jurant à voix haute, il avait soulevé l'enquiquineuse comme il se plaisait à l'appeler pour la transporter au palais. Son frère allait le tuer. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la tournure qu'allait prendre les événements !

* * *

« _Appelez un guérisseur_ _ **maintenant**! _ »

Ne prenant même pas la peine de savoir si quelqu'un avait suivi son ordre, il avait emmené la jeune femme dans sa chambre. La posant délicatement sur son lit, il s'était éclipsé une fois le guérisseur arrivé.

Il ne savait même pas combien de temps ce guérisseur était resté ni même ce qui était arrivé à sa chieuse personnelle. Il n'avait aucune idée non plus du temps que ses frères l'avaient veillé. Certes l'empereur ne pouvait pas s'absenter trop longtemps mais il prenait le temps d'aller voir chaque jour l'évolution de l'état de sa jeune sœur.

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Pensant ne courir aucun risque de tomber sur quelqu'un, il s'était aventuré dans le palais pour avoir des nouvelles. L'homme à la chevelure de feu lui était alors tombé dessus sans crier garde afin de le mettre devant ses responsabilités.

« _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Judal ?_ »

Préférant garder le silence, il n'avait rien répondu. Il voyait bien dans le regard de l'autre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

« _Si tu veux de ses nouvelles, sache que son état est stable mais qu'il n'y a aucune évolution notable. Elle ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller._ »

N'osant pas lui dire qu'il se fichait de ce qui pouvait arriver à cette gamine, il préféra garder de nouveau le silence. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il allait forcément lâcher une vacherie. Mais, il savait aussi que l'autre n'allait pas en rester là.

« _Je t'avais demandé de veiller sur elle et c'est dans cet état que tu me la ramènes. Je veux donc que tu restes à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Et ce n'est pas discutable ! Quelqu'un doit veiller sur elle et tu es le seul dans ce palais à ne rien faire de tes journées, nous ne pouvons plus passer autant de temps auprès d'elle._ »

Son regard en disait long sur les conséquences d'un éventuel refus. Alors hochant légèrement la tête, il prit la direction de la chambre tant redoutée. Il avait peur de la voir étendue immobile dans un lit trop grand pour elle.

Sa silhouette s'effaçant au détour d'un couloir, il n'entendit pas Kouen lâcher dans un souffle : « _elle n'attend que toi_ ».

* * *

Si c'était son empereur qui lui en donnait l'ordre, il ne pouvait pas refuser d'aller la voir n'est-ce-pas ? Ce n'était en aucun cas parce qu'il mourrait littéralement à petit feu de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher !

Entrant silencieusement dans la pièce, il prit place près du lit. Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour venir la voir comme s'il ne voulait pas être mis face à sa propre faute. Parce qu'après tout, c'était de sa faute à lui si elle, elle était entre la vie et la mort.

Il se devait de la protéger. Non pas parce que son empereur de frère le lui avait demandé mais parce qu'ils avaient grandi ensemble. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si plus jamais elle n'ouvrait ses beaux yeux roses.

Sa magie ne pouvait rien faire. Et lui non plus. C'était au-delà de ses capacités. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester là tous les jours à attendre un signe de son réveil.

* * *

Plus le temps passait et plus les visites se faisaient moins nombreuses. Ses frères étaient pris par leurs fonctions. Kouha passait bien de temps en temps mais il ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec lui dans la pièce.

Un jour, il lui avait demandé s'il lui parlait.

« _De quoi ?  
– De tout et de rien. C'est ce que je faisais avant pour lui dire que j'étais là. Un peu comme si elle continuait à prendre part à la vie du palais._ »

Il avait trouvé l'idée stupide sur le moment mais peut-être pas tant que ça. Il avait bien cru voir des signes quand il lui prenait la main ou quand il dégageait une mèche de son visage. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui parler alors ? Mais pour lui dire quoi... il ne voyait vraiment pas.

Si même les médecins n'avaient plus d'espoir, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour la faire revenir vers lui ?

Fatigué par toutes ces heures passées à son chevet à réfléchir il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : s'endormir. Embrassant tendrement son front comme on le ferait pour rassurer un enfant, il s'allongea auprès d'elle comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis des semaines.

Se laissant emporter par le sommeil et plongeant dans les bras de Morphée, c'est dans cet état de demi-conscience que la barrière de ses lèvres laissa franchir ces quelques mots :

 _« Je t'aime. »_


End file.
